1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a medical device and more particularly a wound closure device for repairing perforations in tissue and sealing a tissue wall.
2. Background of Related Art
A variety of surgical procedures, for example, laparoscopic procedures, are performed through an access port, during which the access port punctures the tissue to provide access to the surgical site.
Currently, wound closure devices such as sutures are used to close various layers of tissue post-surgery. Suturing a patient after removal of an access device may be cumbersome, while accumulating additional costs to the patient such as increased time spent in the operating room.
It would be advantageous to provide a device which enables improved, e.g., faster closure of tissue punctures or tissue perforations for certain procedures.